


Sketches

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-verse but not canon, Cas can draw too, Cas is an angel, Dean and Cas are losers, Dean is Dean, Destiel-ish, Drawing, I view it as such, If you don't then that's fine, It's fluffy and lovely, M/M, They're pining, What else is new, they - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Skritch, skritch, skritch...skritch skritch...</em><br/>Dean's eyes fluttered, the odd noises to his right waking him. His eyes slid open a crack as he looked at the time. Five am. 'Fuck no...' He thought, 'Not this early!' Rolling over under the sheets, his foot hit something warm and solid. Suddenly, the hunter was acutely aware of the being perched on the edge of his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. Check the end of the work for my ramblings. :) Enjoy!

_Skritch, skritch, skritch...skritch skritch..._

Dean's eyes fluttered, the odd noises to his right waking him. His eyes slid open a crack as he looked at the time. Five am. 'Fuck no...' He thought, 'Not this early!' Rolling over under the sheets, his foot hit something warm and solid. Suddenly, the hunter was acutely aware of the being perched on the edge of his bed.

The thing froze, all of its muscles tensed and it didn't even dare to breath. Dean's hand started to move towards the knife under his pillow. Whatever this thing was wasn't gonna eat him this morning, no sir. Daring to open his eyes a crack, the hunter peered down to the edge of the bed. But what awaited him at the end wasn't some monster bent on having his soul for breakfast.

It was Castiel.

Dean would've groaned and started to speak, but the angel's tensed shoulders loosened again. 'He thinks I'm asleep,' Dean thought. Letting go of his knife, Dean shifted again so that he could see his friend clearly. Through the thinnest slits between his eyelids, Dean saw Castiel turn halfway on the bed to face him. Then, Dean saw the object responsible for the strange scratching sounds; the angel had a sketchbook and a pencil in his hands.

Cas looked back down at the pad of paper in his hands and drew a couple more lines. _Skritch, skritch_. He glanced back up at Dean again, his eyes following the curve of his jaw, mapping it with his eyes. He glanced back down at the sketchbook and began to draw again.

Dean didn't know how long he was feigning sleep as Castiel sketched until the angel began to move to get up. Quickly, Dean rolled again, splaying his arm out to lay it on Cas' knee. For some reason the hunter really wanted him to stay. A ghost of a smile crossed the other man's face as he gently guided Dean's hand back to the mattress. He held on a little bit longer than necessary before returning to the pad of paper.

Even through his distorted vision, Dean could see the unmistakable blue of Castiel's eyes burning bright as ever as the angel looked over his drawings once more. There were three of them, and Cas flipped through them one by one, adding finishing details here and there. Finally, the angel decided that the drawings were finished. He started to get up again. Dean didn't move this time, just made a small huff the and rolled onto his back. Castiel stilled again, looking over at Dean in case he had to fly away. Dean settled again, and Cas began to walk out of the room.

In a last ditch effort to have Castiel stay a little bit longer, Dean muttered his name as though he was saying it in his sleep. Pausing at the door, Cas turned back around and smiled at Dean. The angel walked back to the bed and looked down at the other man's form. Leaning down gently, Cas pressed his lips against Dean's forehead in a brief kiss. Dean smiled lightly and fell back to sleep as Castiel left the room.

.oOxXxOo.

Later on that day, Dean was alone and was idly strolling through the halls of the bunker. Taking a sip of his coffee, he glanced into the room beside him. His eyes fell upon a sketchbook on a table. 'The sketchbook from earlier...' Dean thought. Slowly venturing into the room, the hunter walked up to the pad of paper.

Setting his coffee down, he picked up the notebook and opened it. The first few sheets were filled with sketches of bees and flowers. Very Castiel. But as he flipped through the pages the bees slowly turned into sketches of himself and Sam. The Impala. Random items like a crappy motel coffee cup with a hand around it, or crossed legs resting on a table. Everything was centered around him and his brother.

Then the newest three drawings came up. The first was of a body laying in a bed. It was laying exactly like Dean had been earlier that morning. The title in the corner confirmed that it was him. It was named 'Dean Winchester'. The second was of only his face. It was extremely realistic, every freckle and hair was in the exact place it belonged. It was quite impressive, Dean thought. The title in the corner simply said 'Dean'. And the third drawing was awe-inspiring. It was a gorgeous swirling shape inside the silhouette of a body. Dean had never seen anything so beautiful, this sketch even had colour. The shape had tendrils of blue, green and silver expanding outward from a completely white center. It almost looked like it was moving. The title in the corner read 'Dean's Soul'. Each drawing was signed at the bottom with an Enochian word Dean couldn't make out.

"What the hell..."

"It's my name. And I knew you were awake the whole time."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first post here on AO3, so that's exciting. My name's Kell, and I am Destiel trash. Glad that's out of the way. I Just write short oneshots and drabbles here and there, so I wouldn't expect regular posting if I were you. But thank you for checking out this story! You can find me on Instagram or Tumblr @angelofthedamnlord. Thanks!


End file.
